The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache plant, botanically known as Agastache mexicana, commercially known as Hyssop, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kiegapur’.
The new Agastache is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Venhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Agastaches with improved plant habit and flowering characteristics and attractive flower coloration.
The new Agastache originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2001, of a proprietary seedling selection of Agastache mexicana identified as code number 96(0360-1), not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary seedling selection of Agastache mexicana identified as code number 97(0024), not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Agastache was selected as a single plant from the resulting progency of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, The Netherlands since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Agastache are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.